powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Slicing
The ability to slice through the three-dimensional space. Sub-power of Space-Time Slicing. Technique of Spatial Manipulation. Variation of Spatial Attacks, advanced variation of Cutting. Also Called * Space Tearing * Spatial Disruption * Splitting Void * Third-Dimensional Cutter Capabilities The user can slice through the fabrics of the third dimensional space, splitting apart the fabric of reality. Any physical matter or energy caught within the severed spatial area will be cut. The attack can also leave behind a dimensional line, which will cause anything that comes into contact with it to be cut as well. Alternately, the dimensional line can serve as a makeshift portal to alternate locations and dimensions. Since this is a spatial attack that distorts the fabrics of reality, there is no physical defense against it. The blades can appear very quickly, with very little to no lag between the attack and damage. Applications * Cutting and Defense Break of unparalleled sharpness. * Slash Projection as far as one's vision allows. * Cutting Field Projection by leaving dimensional lines. Variations * Dimensional Slicing: shift between dimensional spaces to slice a target. * Phase Cutting: Move between corporeal and incorporeal states to cleave apart subatomic bonds. * Temporal Slicing: slash through time that flows within space and destroy anything occupying that temporal point. Associations * Cutting * Partial Teleportation * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Manipulation Known Users Known Weapons * Nozarashi (Bleach) * Lotus Wand (A Certain Magical Index) * Yamato (Devil May Cry) * Dimension Sword (Dragon Ball) * Aura Slide (Dragon Ball) * Bloody Sword (Get Backers) * Caliburn (Highschool DxD) * The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jabberwock claw (Project ARMS) * Raven's Sword (RWBY) * Excalibur (Soul Eater) * Kōkarin (Strike the Blood) * Sword of actuation (Berserk) Gallery Zaraki_slices_space.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, offers such tremendous offensive power that he can actually slice through space itself, doing so to reach Gremmy from afar. Lotus_Wand_Slashes.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate ether, having it to affect the airspace to create coordinate slashes in space. The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using Sever to remove slivers of space along the movement of his fingers, severing through any and all matter. Dimension_Sword_Attack.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball) using his Dimension Sword to send rips in the fabrics of space, creating dimensional portals and deadly long slash projections. BlackGokuScythe.jpeg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) using a Ki scythe to slash open a rift in space. Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kuro'udō Akabane (Get Backers) using his Bloody Sword, which can slash through space and time. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Meido Tessaiga (Inuyasha) can slice through dimensions, banishing enemies it cuts to the Netherworld. The_Hand_Erasing_Space.gif|The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) erases the sections of space he touches, along with any objects inside, in such a manner that it seemed to be slashed by an extremely sharp blade. Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) using the Splitting Void technique to slice through a monster, and anything within his field of vision, with ease; distance is of no issue. Valentina_Teleport.gif|Valentina (Lord Marksman and Vanaids) can teleport anywhere she chooses by slicing space with her Virat Scythe Punk_Hazard_Research_Facility_Cut_in_Half.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) can perform spatial cutting, able to project a spatial slash powerful enough to bisect a mountain. Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project ARMS) tearing out slivers of space and tossing them aside, which in turn tears apart any object occupying the said location. James_Huang_using_the_Magic_Sword_of_Answerer.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) is Keith Green's genetic originator, using the "Magic Sword of Answerer" to create a large area of slashes in an attempt to corner Iwao. Iwao_Takatsuki_Spacetime_Slash.png|Iwao Takatsuki (Project ARMS) using the Jabberwock's claw to slash through space, bisecting his brother James. Rav.gif|Using her sword, Raven Branwen (RWBY) slashes open space to create a teleportation portal. Sayaka_Kirasaka_Using_Koukarin.png|Sayaka Kirasaka's (Strike the Blood) sword, "Kōkarin", can cut through anything by severing the spatial connection of whatever it touches. Muzet_(ToX).jpg|Muzét (Tales of Xillia) can manifest her power into a sword that can slash through space. Kuwabara's_Dimension_Sword.png|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) cutting through the third dimensional space with his Dimension Sword, escaping Mitarai's water dimension and slashing him from afar. Mukuro_Third_Dimension_Cutter.JPG|Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) slashing through the third-dimensional space with her hand, splitting two sections of space and leaving dimensional lines that cuts whatever touches them. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power